Malfoy toma el té
by Aleksast
Summary: Cuando ya no toleras el dolor insufrible de las ataduras, llega el momento en que piensas que es momento de hacer lo correcto, y lo harás, si sabes que con ello tendrás tu libertad. Este fic participa en el reto temático de marzo "Cambiando de bando" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". One Shot.


**Nota: **_Este fic participa en el reto temático de marzo_ _"Cambiando de bando" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y demás licenciatarios. No se vulneran los derechos de autor de forma intencionada.

**"Malfoy toma el té"**

**Género:** Aventura, Suspenso

**Clasificación:** T

**One-Shot**

_Aleksast, 2015_

_El anfitrión sirve cada taza, el invitado debe acercarse a recibirla_

Malfoy se acerca a tomar el delicado plato que sostiene una taza con té negro sin mirar a los ojos al que lo ha invitado a este encuentro secreto. La sala de menesteres se encuentra hechizada para que nadie note quien está dentro ni qué sucede ahí. La última vez que recordó su existencia fue en la brigada inquisitorial de Umbridge, y en ese entonces, quien le dijera que en un futuro estaría tomando el té con alguien desconocido ahí dentro, seguramente sería víctima de algún encantamiento aturdidor por atreverse a hablar tremenda tontería.

_Después de servir a los invitados, el anfitrión se servirá y estará al pendiente para ofrecer más té_

El extraño, o la extraña, dado que era difícil adivinarlo por la túnica que llevaba puesta así como la capucha y la máscara que cubrían su pelo y cara respectivamente, dejó que el té resbalara sutilmente hacia la fina porcelana, endulzándolo después con un cubo de azúcar. a petición del invitado. Otro detalle que notó el Slytherin fue que las manos de esa persona estaban enguantadas en cuero negro, no eran ni muy gruesas ni muy delgadas.

– Me complace sumamente que haya venido a tomar el té, sabiendo que hacerlo en este tiempo es tan difícil dadas las circunstancias.

– Al grano, no dispongo de mucho tiempo como para seguir formalidades – la taza de porcelana hizo un ruido tenue, señal de que había aterrizado en el plato – ¿Qué quiere usted de mí?

– Quizá la pregunta correcta sea ¿Qué buscaba usted cuando decidió venir aquí? Sobre todo en su delicada posición, un joven como usted ya debería saber qué es lo que desea hacer, y de qué manera.

– Qué estupidez – murmuró Draco, tomó de nuevo la taza, si esto era tonto, al menos tendría la decencia de acabar como es debido – por supuesto que lo sé, pero nada me garantiza salir vivo de ésta,y menos ahora que han matado al viejo lunático, lo veo casi imposible – hizo una breve pausa, pensando en el hecho de que Severus Snape había cumplido su promesa y lo había librado del suicida encargo del Señor Tenebroso, pero ¿Cuánto tiempo duraría en pie sin que le enviaran a otra prueba insuperable para cobrárselas a Lucius, su padre? – No puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta, y quien fuese el idiota en apoyarme, muy probablemente moriría.

– Si usted, joven Malfoy, desea apoyo incondicional, lo que implica morir por usted, debe ser primero usted quien lo ofrezca a esa persona, o quizás sería mejor decir, a esas personas – el tono misterioso que esa persona empleaba, tenía cierto aire maduro, y quizás pudiera advertirse femenino – y si mi intuición no me traiciona, creo que sabe perfectamente de qué estamos hablando.

– No puedo confiar ni comprometerme con nadie que no conozca.

– Deberá hacerlo, joven Malfoy, se llama tener fe – le reprendió, y con ello constató que no se trataba de un caballero, sino de una mujer ocultando apariencias – solamente de esa manera podrá usted abandonar el caótico círculo donde el destino lo arrastró.

– ¿Y?

– Y eso, sólo se logra probar con acciones precisas que favorezcan nuestra causa, sólo así puedo ofrecerle un porvenir en libertad, señor Malfoy – poco a poco la máscara se desdibujó y las facciones de esa persona se hicieron notorias, extrañamente conocidas, sobre todo por esos ojos verdes platinados rodeados de ojeras, pero que inspiraban valentía y confianza, a pesar del cansancio propio de su edad – sabrá que hacer cuando llegue el momento, ahora le pido que por favor vuelva a su sala común, es peligroso que permanezca en los pasillos a altas horas de la noche.

Draco se quedó de una pieza al ver a Minerva McGonnagall sonreirle aunque fuese por un instante, esa bruja remilgada, jefa de la casa rival, era quien le había citado después de una intrincada estrategia para que fuese imposible adivinar que de ella se trataba, hasta este momento. Por otra parte, ya estaba cansado de tantas inmundicias a las que había sido obligado cometer, tanta presión por todas partes, como si él fuese el maldito lacayo de los mortífagos, a cambio, presuntamente, de un respeto y subordinación futuros. Quería escapar, acabar con la horrenda aura de muerte omnipresente de estos tiempos oscuros, no por el hecho de que simpatizara con el idiota del niño-que-vivió, sino porque, dentro quizás, estaba consciente de que era lo correcto, que de otra forma, viviría esclavizado y seguramente por poco tiempo. Se puso de pie y desapareció de ahí sin decir nada, teniendo presente que a partir de este momento no había marcha atrás.

**Fin**


End file.
